


Sea Foam

by Etoileskies



Category: Seduce Me (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 06:22:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5118446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etoileskies/pseuds/Etoileskies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What happened at the end of The Little Mermaid?"</p><p>Mika finds Damien in the library with a book on his lap: a book of fairytales. In particular, "The Little Mermaid" catches his eye. Somehow, even without knowing what the words say, it compels him to try. Somehow, he think's he can find the answers he seeks within its pages. But will he like what he learns?</p><p>It doesn't help that he hasn't fed in a while...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sea Foam

**Author's Note:**

> So after listening to the audio CD during Michaela's stream, I was talking to some people in the chat about making a fanfiction where Damien is trying to read and Mika reads him Anderson's version of "The Little Mermaid". I didn't even realize the irony in Mika's last name and Hans Christian Anderson's until I started writing this to be honest haha. 
> 
> This gets pretty lemony so hang onto your underwear. Or take it off. Doesn't really matter *wink*
> 
> P.S: I was Gaming With Dog on the twitch stream

“Wh…When… y-you ha… Has?” Damien narrowed his eyes at the black ink on the page. “You will…has per-permi…permis…” The young incubus groaned in frustration and carded his fingers through his hair. The fireplace crackled as it continued to warm the room on this cold November night. Rather than sit on the leather armchairs, Damien preferred to sit cross-legged on the carpet by the fireplace. His brown jacket was folded to the side and he was left in his red shirt and pants.

While James and Erik were more than happy to try to teach Damien how to read, he didn’t want to impose on them. After all, they had their jobs to worry about and it was a critical time for them. Matthew knew how to read, but he wasn’t as good a teacher as the other two. Damien didn’t bother asking Sam because he was worse off.

Then there was Mika…

Damien shook his head. He couldn’t bother her with this. She was busy with her schoolwork as well as caring for them in the mansion. Even though they were in charge of keeping the house in shape, she still made time for each of them whether it was helping James in the garden or making dinner if she wasn’t worn out. Not to mention if their hunger was great… Damien swallowed thickly. It had been a while since he had actually fed off her.

“Damien?”

As if the fates were mocking him, the heavy doors of the library opened up revealing the object of his affections and hunger. Her hair was uncharacteristically tied up and her usual jeans were replaced with a knee-length blue skirt. The firelight cast an amber glow on her form. She looked ethereal. She smelled divine.

“Oh, good evening.” Damien greeted kindly in hopes to quell the stirring emotions in his chest.

“Hello. I haven’t seen you all day, so I was wondering what you’ve been up to.” She replied and walked over to see the thick book in his lap. “ _The Little Mermaid_?”

Damien’s cheeks warmed. “It must be strange to see a grown man _try_ to read fairytales.”

Mika shook her head and took a seat beside the incubus, tucking her skirt under her in the process. “There’s nothing wrong with reading stories, Damien. That’s why they are written and passed down.” She sent him a sweet smile and Damien couldn’t help but reciprocate it. “The Little Mermaid is actually one of my favorites. Do you want to read it together?”

“That would be wonderful.”

His breath caught in his throat when she scooted closer to him in order to read. Her scent wafted to his nose and he found himself unconsciously gripping the book tighter. Damien took a deep breath before reopening the book and placed it on both their laps. Without being told to, Mika parted her lips to read.

 _“Far out in the ocean, where the water is as blue as the prettiest cornflower, and as clear as crystal…”_ Her voice was a calming lilt that soothed his earlier grievances. As much as he wanted to close his eyes to envelop himself in the sound, he found his eyes did not want to obey. The fireplace  accompanied her words with the percussion of flames and continued to illuminate her face in gold shadows.

 _“As soon as the eldest was fifteen, she was allowed to rise to the surface of the ocean. When she came back, she had hundreds of things to talk about; but the most beautiful, she said, was to lie in the moonlight on a sandbank, in the quiet sea near the coast and to gaze on a large town nearby, where the lights were twinkling like hundreds of stars; to listen to the sounds of the music, the noise of carriages, and the voices of human beings…”_ Mika paused and glanced at Damien who was staring at her as she spoke rather than at the book itself. She could have sworn she saw his eyes pan down to her lips for a brief moment before looking elsewhere on her face.  Her breath hitched, seeing the purple of his eyes glow gold. Whether or not it was due to the fire’s glow or from enthrallment was beyond her, but she couldn’t bring herself to question it. She continued her tale.

_“When the sisters rose, arm-in-arm, their youngest sister would stand quite alone, looking after them ready to cry, only that mermaid have no tears and therefore they suffer more. “Oh, were I but fifteen years old,” said she: “I know that I shall love the world up there and all the people who live in it—“_

“Stop…”

Damien placed his hand on her shoulder and she was surprised to feel it trembling softly through the fabric of her blouse.

“Damien?”

There was a haunted look in his eyes. A hollowness in his soul that she did not have the privilege yet to know. It only became more apparent after the fight with Malix. There was a darkness within Damien that Mika was not ready to touch just yet. Instead of pushing further, she took a mental note of the page and closed the leather bound book. That seemed to break his focus and he blinked a few times as if to remember where he was at the moment. It almost looked as if he wanted to cry.

“I apologize. It’s quite a lovely story, but…it’s also incredibly lonely.”

Mika nodded and took the hand on her shoulder into both of hers. Her top thumb drew soothing circles on his skin. As much as he reveled in the comfort it provided, a pained groan escaped his throat. Her thumb halted its movements and she looked at him worriedly.

“Do you…need energy?”

“I…No, I ah….” He stumbled with his words. He tried to pull his hand out of her grip but she held fast. The look in her eyes was stubborn but pleading. “I can’t take advantage of you kindness anymore… I—“ Mika bridged the small distance between them as she softly captured his lips in her own. They were soft and held the taste of the sweet tea she drank while she studied in her room. As much as it pained him to go against his natural instincts as an incubus, to push her down and ravish her on the carpet then and there, he simply let her kiss him without any energy drain. When she pulled away, she kept her forehead leveled to his.

“Damien,” the way she spoke his name set his blood to boil and he found his free hand making a tight fist against the red carpet. Mika saw his eyes flash between purple and gold, and this time she was sure it was his demon power at work. “Love me.”

At once, the floodgates opened and he raised his hands to cup her cheeks, pulling her in for an open mouth kiss. The heavy mix of an exhale and a groan made her sigh and give into his— _their_ passion. One of her hands snaked behind his back to pull him closer while the other weaved through his hair. When he relinquished hold of her lips he sent searing kisses down her throat and down to the expanse of pale skin of her collarbone. When he nipped at a particular spot she gently tugged on his hair—eliciting a low growl from his throat.

She would have expected that from Sam, but never from Damien…

His fingers went to work sliding her blue vest off her shoulders and unfastening the first few rows of buttons on her blouse. This was feeling oddly familiar but the hand sliding into her shirt erased that train of thought from existence. It was only now that he realized he had undone the ribbon that tied her hair up as it cascaded down her back.

Mika tugged at the fabric of his red shirt. He paused in his ministrations and made a move to unbutton himself. She stopped him and shook her head.

“Please, let me.” She said and got to work. Despite her earlier confidence, her voice trembled and she hoped it didn’t transfer to her fingertips. He watched her as she slowly undid his shirt, gold eyes peering down at her like a predator eyes its prey. When Mika finally finished, she slid the fabric off and it joined his forgotten jacket next to him. Without realizing it, Damien had somehow unbuttoned the rest of her blouse as well and he let it pool down to her waist where her blue skirt met skin. They both drank in the sight of each other before Mika brought her arms up to cover up in slight embarrassment.

“Don’t,” Damien ordered and gently gripped her wrists to pull them away. Mika looked away nervously, wondering if he was pleased with the sight. The incubus fought not to lick his lips at the banquet in front of him—how she quivered in vulnerability and anticipation. “You are exquisite.”

Mika turned to him in surprise, “What? Ah…” Damien came close again and brought his lips to the smooth skin of her shoulder while his hands settled on the small of her back. Mika’s hands were trapped between them, but she could feel the racing heartbeat of the seemingly composed incubus. It comforted her that she was not the only one nervous. Every time his skin touched hers, it sent shocks of electricity from her head to her toes. With one hand he undid the clasp of her bra while the other one pushed a strap to the side. Her last cover slid down her chest and she pressed closer to Damien’s bare chest instinctively. They both shivered in delight from the sensation. He dotted kisses down her throat again and pulled her onto his lap. Her core brushed against his groin and he groaned from the friction. Her arms wrapped around him and Damien found himself kissing  the valley between her breasts.

“Should I stop?” Damien asked teasingly but the serious note was subtle in his words. He should have asked this before he took her blouse and garment off, but he realized it a bit too late. He was drunk off her energy and if she didn’t reign him in soon then he might not make it to the bedroom. The incubus reigned in his enthrallment as much as he could.

“Stop…?” she questioned in her haze. He smirked against her skin and moved his mouth ever so close to her nipple. His tongue brushed against her skin, leaving a trail of heat and fire in her core. His hand hiked up her skirt while she was distracted. Internally he scolded himself and pulled back the enthrallment again. Only around Mika did he lose the precious control he built up over his emotions.

“I asked, should I stop?” he asked again, pausing again to hear her answer. Mika didn’t trust her voice and shook her head instead. One hand supported her back while the other moved to brush against one breast. Her unintentionally hips rolled forward and she felt the growing bulge against her heated core.

In response to her movement, Damien shifted his lips to close over a pert nipple while his hand boldly massaged the other one. Mika mewled in pleasure and rolled her hips again but harder—anything to satisfy her growing need. The incubus growled and picked her up slightly to settle her back against the soft carpet. Her pale skin and flushed cheeks contrasted against crimson material as she looked up at him with need. He unfastened the zipper on the side of her skirt and pulled it down her legs—leaving her in just her black underwear. Her scent was especially strong there and he couldn’t stop himself from licking his lips at the feast.

Mika swallowed thickly. The glint in his eyes looked like he was going to devour her and she would be powerless to stop him. Oddly, the idea excited her and she moaned softly at the thought.

Damien loomed over her and carefully traced a path from her side, to her stomach, and down to her thighs. A trail of fire was left in its wake. He barely touched the black fabric concealing her treasure and instead kissed her knee with reverie. She was far too good for him—a bastard son. Now that he renounced his place as the Abyssal Plains, he was a simple demon. No sane succubus or demon would want him, and yet here, Mika was ready and quite willing. He wanted to possess her, both body and soul.

“Damien… What are you doing?” Mika asked hesitantly as he gently nudged her legs apart and settled down between them on his elbows. He smiled reassuringly and placed a soft kiss on her inner thigh, causing her to let out a whimper.

“You’ll see…” he said against her skin and drew closer and closer to her core with every kiss and suckle. Finally, when he reached his destination, he gently pressed a finger to the fabric. “I haven’t even touched you here yet and you’re already so damp.” Mika let out a pitched whine from embarrassment and lust. He pressed his finger against the cloth again but instead rubbed up and down, making sure to press down a little harder where her clit would be. She was becoming a mess on the floor.

“Da—“

There was a knock on the door that made both of them freeze. “Hello? Miss, are you in here? Dinner is ready.”

It was James. Oh no, if he came in now, Mika might just combust from embarrassment. They could see the doorknob begin to turn and she panicked. Just as she was about to push Damien off, he motioned for her to be quiet and quickly looked back at entrance to the library. The door opened, revealing the eldest of the incubi as he looked around the room.  Just as it looked like he was staring at the two of them on the floor, he scratched his head in confusion.

James couldn’t see them?

Mika looked at Damien and saw that his eyes were once again glowing gold and there was a purple and black aura surrounding the two of them. Was he casting an illusion on James? She sighed in relief. Now all they had to do was wait until James left.

At least that’s what she wanted to believe until she felt Damien press his fingers against her again. Her eyes went wide as she glared at him. The young incubus merely smiled and put a finger to his lips to remain quiet.  James perused the opposite shelf of the library, so his back was turned to their hiding spot in plain sight. Damien’s finger slipped past her underwear and grazed the growing wetness underneath. Mika slapped a hand to her mouth to keep her from making a sound as Damien continued his ministrations.

James must have heard the noise because he tensed up and turned around. Mika stared worriedly, hoping he would leave soon. She would definitely get Damien back for this torture…

Finally, the elder Incubus shrugged and put a book back on the shelf before going back out of the library. Once everything was clear, the dark mist left Damien’s body but the gold remained.

“You’re crazy…” Mika murmured breathlessly and squirmed.

“I aim to please,” he chuckled and moved up so that he laid beside her. He wordlessly asked her to turn her back to him, which she did hesitantly. Why would he… Her question was answered when his hand slipped easily down her underwear and made slow agonizing circles around her clit. Mika moaned, careful not to be loud in case another incubus came looking for them, and wiggled her hips. When she moved back she pressed up against his hard bulge.

“Wait, Damien…you…” she tried to say in-between the hot touches. She wanted to touch him too.

“ _Not_ _yet_ ,” he murmured hotly against her ear, to which she inhaled sharply. His fingers moved lower and then he plunged one finger into her. Mika let out a sharp gasp from the sensation and tried to stifle her moans when he moved. At the same time, he was pressing his growing need against her and kissed her neck—marking the territory as his own.

“I’m going to….I’m gonna…c…” she tried to speak. He bit down lightly on her neck and plunged another finger in—alternating between rubbing her clit and fucking her with his fingers. The scent she was giving off had been getting stronger the closer she was to release. “D-Damien…!” Mika’s body convulsed as her back arched and her muscles clenched from her orgasm. She panted and twitched every now and then as Damien gently continued to rub her to extend her high. She turned to face him with a soft smile on her sweaty visage. Damien sighed and moved a strand of hair away from her face with his clean hand.

“You…are amazing…” he whispered as he basked in her glow from their activities and the firelight. Mika giggled and pressed herself into his chest. He thought for a moment before asking, “Should we go to the dining room?”

She pondered it for a moment before shaking her head and brought her hand down to press against his clothed erection. His breath hitched from the touch since he still hadn’t found release. Mika grinned. “I have my meal right here.”

Damien teleported them to the bedroom for a second course.

* * *

 

“Can I ask you something?” Damien asked as they stared up at the ceiling of her room. Mika smiled gently and nodded. “What happened at the end of _The Little Mermaid_?”

She hesitated not knowing how to respond. The ending of the story was not exactly a happy one. The look in his eyes were curious and pleading though, so she sighed peacefully. “The mermaid made a deal with a sea witch to become human, but it came at a price. The two went through trials and tribulations, however it came to a point where the mermaid had to choose: to return to the sea by killing the prince, or allow the prince to live and become sea foam.”

“How cruel…” Damien responded. There was a mysterious look in his eyes as he stared at Mika. A desperate yearning. “What did she end up choosing?”

“She chose love.” Mika answered cryptically, which made Damien tilt his head to the side curiously. Instead of explaining, she pressed herself closer to him. His heartbeat kept perfect time and she closed her eyes. “She chose wholehearted, unabashed love…”

Damien smiled sheepishly before pulling her into his arms again and closing his eyes. Her breathing evened out and he surmised that she was fast asleep. He adored her, but at the same time she was frightening. She was such a fragile life compared to him. He feared he might taint her somehow. Make her less human just to be with him. That’s why he had to… He had to cross the divide before her, despite the price he would have to pay. Taking a page out of Erik’s book and the frightening parallels of the fairytale to his life, he whispered in her ear.

“Goodnight, my princess. Sweet dreams.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> AND IT'S DONE
> 
> I had a few more ideas but honestly I SHOULDN'T be doing them since I was supposed to be doing my internship work instead of this but fuck it! I tried doing in the style of the visual novel (just more lemony). Did I get it?
> 
> Side note: It figures my first post on this side is practically a lemon... It took years for me to post a lemon on FF . net haha


End file.
